Look, Don't Touch
by VanSoVen
Summary: They're quite a pair. Lelouch the exhibitionist and Suzaku the voyeur. A short tale about their relationship through Lelouch's open window. Lime/possible lemon? Yaoi, Suzalulu; masturbation, swearing and voyeurism. oneshot, possible twoshot?


_**Only recently, I stumbled upon the Code Geass fandom. And I fell in love with the SuzaLulu pairing. I mean, come on. Childhood friends, taking bullets for each other… it's kind of hard not to.**_

_**To reveal a dirty little secret about myself, I kind of have a voyeurism fetish. ;) And I could see these two, as proud as they may be, falling into the roles of the voyeur and exhibitionist quite well. It's kind of short, but enjoy. :D**_

_You don't know that I know_

_You watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light_

_Your greedy eyes upon me,_

_And then I come undone_

_I could just close the curtain,_

_But this is too much fun._

_I get off on you, getting off on me._

_-I get Off, Halestorm_

To be completely and utterly honest, the first time was entirely accidental. Lelouch had had a hard day at school. He went home, made himself a sandwich, and took a shower afterward. He pulled on his black, silk underwear and lay in bed. In front of his wide, open bay window. He read a good book, curled in on himself… when he reached a particularly steamy scene. Lelouch blushed a pretty red as he felt himself go to half mast.

He expected the scene to be over quickly, so for the meantime he simply ignored his growing problem. However, that wasn't the case. The scene seemed to stretch for pages and pages, chapters and chapters. _Moaning, panting, rubbing, fucking, coming._ Each word made him more and more aroused until he was completely erect. Looking down at the tent he was now pitching, he blushed even redder than before and scoffed.

The violet eyed beauty rarely touched himself. It was so… Lelouch shivered. Well. It was here and here to stay. So, Lelouch decided it would be best to just get it over with and make it go away… With an unsure hand, he hooked his thumbs under the soft material and pulled his undergarments down to his knees. He wrapped a pale, thin hand around his member. And slowly, slowly; he began to gather a rhythm.

Now, in the house next door to Lelouch's, lived a kind brunette boy named Suzaku. Often, he saw Lelouch at school and would occasionally offer him an offhanded wave while switching classes. He also had the room next to Lelouch's by coincidence. He was watching some stupid reality show at the time, but turned it off because he heard some questionable noises. Whines. Gasps. Moans. And it seemed to be coming from… his open window? Suzaku raised a brown eyebrow and crawled to the edge of his bed, leaning a bit to see outside.

At the sight, Suzaku gasped quietly and slapped two hands to his mouth to keep him from crying out. The infamous Lelouch Lamprouge was… well, _masturbating._ Suzaku's body seemed to move on its own. He was intoxicated by Lelouch. Before he had even realized it, his pants were unzipped, and his eyes were glued to Lelouch's hand. Copying the very same motions.

What was he _doing?_ This was sick. Suzaku wasn't even really into guys… was he? Well, Lelouch was a very pretty boy; with a soft, creamy skin and a beautiful face. Why, one could even say he was feminine. Either way, Suzaku ignored his conscience and continued his ministrations.

Lelouch released with a loud cry, his face burning. Suzaku drank up the sight hungrily, finishing himself off as well. But what Suzaku didn't see was Lelouch's hazy purple eyes watching _him _as he came down from the high of his orgasm_._ He didn't see the glint in Lelouch's eye when he figured it out. He didn't see the weak smirk that planted itself on his face when he _knew._

From that day forth, it became a routine. On Mondays and Wednesdays, Lelouch would bring himself crashing to completion around 8 O'clock. On Saturdays and Sundays, he would show off multiple times in one day. And, of course, Suzaku never missed a show. Always, his green eyes were watching. And Lelouch knew. But Suzaku didn't know that bit of information.

Suzaku thought it was all by chance: The window always being opened so that he could hear Lelouch's screams of ecstasy, the curtains never obstructing his view, the lights always on so he could see everything nice and clear. But that was far from the truth. No, Lelouch loved the attention his adorable voyeur never failed to give.

Tonight, the circumstances were the same. Lelouch stripped down to nothing and began to squeeze himself. He began at the base, gently constricting his cock until he reached the head, where he ran his thumb harshly over the tiny slit there. He moaned out loudly, huskily. Suzaku could feel his own erection jump. Suzaku bit his lip, drawing blood to keep from giving himself away as he furiously fisted his cock with one hand. His chocolate curls were falling into his face, but they were ignored.

"Mmmhm, ah…" Lelouch whined, thrusting his hips into his own hand. He could feel that familiar feeling in his tummy as he began to move faster, his pace becoming jerky. He squeezed his eyes shut and, as much as he hated to, stopped. Suzaku slowed his own pace, wondering why his raven haired sex god had stopped pleasuring himself.

_Oh._

Suzaku licked his lips and continued faster than ever. This was new. Lelouch slowly began working one lube coated finger into his entrance, wincing a bit at the discomfort. The Britannian blushed. This was so embarrassing, despite his exhibitionist nature. But he knew his reliable spectator would enjoy it, so he pressed on, wriggling in a second finger beside the first one.

Ouch… now it was beginning to hurt a bit. He stretched himself out, feeling a slight burning in his virgin entrance. But, as he had predicted, Suzaku was loving every second of this new method. He longed for something other than Lelouch's long, lithe fingers to be thrusting in and out of his beautiful body. Suzaku's half lidded eyes snapped open wide in surprise when Lelouch screamed. At first, it struck him that he might have already came. He then realized Lelouch must have just found that little button inside himself that would make him see white.

With a new eagerness, Lelouch added a third finger, thrusting in harder and harder. He was moaning shamelessly now, though he was always a bit bashful when he first began. He was grinding down on his own fingers at the same time, willing them to go deeper.

Suzaku was back to chewing away at his lips once again, feeling his release creep ever closer. Just then, time stood still and Lelouch's body locked, squeezing tight around it's own extremities as he came harder than he ever had before, the excitement at being watched pushing him over the edge. Lelouch moaned out a name.

One that his voyeur never expected.

The Britannian met Suzaku's jade eyes with his own amethyst ones and screamed.

"_Suza~KUU!" _

Suzaku tensed, watching Lelouch's seed cover the bed sheets.

And then, he covered his own as he watched Lelouch's tired form heave for air and turn to offer him a weary half smile.

Suzaku returned it, feeling something strange fluttering in his chest.

_**So, I hope you guys liked it. ^^ I was thinking maybe, if enough of you like it, I could extend this from a oneshot to a twoshot. In that, Lelouch and Suzaku would actually meet in person and confront each other, ect. That may also have a nice lemony scent. ;)**_

_**Reviews are nice. **_


End file.
